Distribution centers incur significant expenses training workers to store and retrieve items. Even after training, storage and retrieval mistakes are common. Workers can use mobile devices to identify an item location, such as the location where an item should be stored or the location where the item should be retrieved. However, these mobile devices can be inefficient because they require the use of at least one of the worker's hands and may also require the worker to look away from the item to be stored or retrieved. Additionally, the inventory of items stocked can change between the time a worker initially begins retrieving items and the time the worker actually arrives at a specific location in the distribution center or warehouse to retrieve a specific item. Reporting out of stock items during a hectic retrieval process can lead to errors.